retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia
"I will do anything for Lady Mizamara...." Gaia is a Steel-type Regigigas and Mizamara's right-hand woman, as well as Anima's caretaker. Info *Name: Gaia *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Pokemon: Regigigas *Type: Steel *Familiar: Unknown *Height: 6' *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Earth Power **Crush Grip **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *Ability: Slow Start *Hair Color: Green *Eye Color: Dark Gray *Skin Color: Peach *Features and Notes: **Gaia has a scar on her face from the war between Artexerxes and Vercingetorix. **Her hands are actually 'robotic' - they are made of steel. **She also has the three colored 'gemstones' of Regigigas (The red, blue and gray ones) as a sort of tattoo going down her sides. Personality Gaia is normally a gentle, responsible person. She follows orders almost exactly, and is usually on the 'front lines' as Mizamara's eyes and voice. She is also a caretaker of several gardens, one being quite hidden... However, Gaia also has a serious side when she is forced to fight. While she is often hindered by her Slow Start ability, she tries to attack as much as she can, with as much power as she can muster. She does not know the meaning of 'give up', though - she will try to continue battling, even if she is seriously injured, as if she is caught in a trance. There have been stories of Gaia sporting a mask long ago, and that she was once emotionless, a being who blindly followed orders, unable to discern right from wrong... History Not much is known about Gaia prior to the war between Artexerxes and Vercingetorix, but it is believed that she was once independent of any master for a time... The War Between Artexerxes and Vercingetorix Gaia somehow ended up under Vercingetorix's control, as his nearly 'indestructable' War Machine during the war between him and the Tyranitar King Artexerxes. The Landorus would unleash the Regigigas upon his foes, and she would follow his orders exactly, slaying soldiers and many innocent people, blind to what she was doing. Vercingetorix was her lord, and she must follow his word. She was essentially the powerhouse behind Vercing's forces, and helped him reach the walls of Artexerxes' kingdom. She had one order for the last battle: 'Kill the enemy king.' She immediately sought out the Tyranitar, and the two fought, Gaia quickly gaining the upperhand. She slew the king, and turned to confront the soldiers who attempted to save their leader...only to be attacked by Artexerxes again. Somehow revived, the Tyranitar managed to defeat the Regigigas, striking her hard in the face, scarring her and shattering her mask. Believing her dead, Artexerxes then went on to drive Vercingetorix's forces back. Gaia awoke long after the battle ended. Dazed, she sat up and surveyed the area...only to see hundreds of bodies around her, and blood caked on her face. She was suddenly struck with her memories of the fight, of what she had done, and she screamed out in terror. She was frozen to the spot, too weak to move, and wept for all the lives she had taken. Mizamara soon arrived, and helped the Regigigas to a safer location to recover. Not long after, Gaia swore to serve the Giratina, and the two, with some help from the Baron, managed to capture and seal Artexerxes away in the Ancient Crystal Masoleum. Gaia continued to visit the Masoleum for the time, never daring to venture in, but leaving flowers each year for those killed during that war. Current History Event 1 Blah blah ghots orb event blah blah what I was doing then Personal Event 1 Blah blah happened between you and so and so and x happened. Event 2 They where x when x happened. Add what you'd like in this section about what has been happening with your char since you've started rping them. Personal plot events and plot points? Maybe how they are involved in other major plot events? Add it in here. If you're looking for a list of 'plot points', click here Character Relationships Mizamara: Mistress Anima: Young Mistress Al-Elden: Love Interest? Artexerxes: Amaranthine Morganti: Friend Hannibal Morganti: Vercingetorix: ??? Category:Npcs Category:Legendary